Pase lo que Pase
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Los años han pasado... muy triste es el destino de algunos  despues de la guerra. No tiene spoliers de HP7 y es muy dif Ginny piensa en el... y el... solo desea que ella sea feliz.


Para aquellos que pensaban que me había muerto, les digo: ¡¡Acá estoy!! Sobreponiéndome del séptimo libro y confirmando lo que son los fanfics, un espacio para que los fans de verdad escriban su propia historia. De igual forma ningún personaje me pertenece... son de JK

**Pase lo que pase**

- mamá, mamá... – el pequeño de rubia cabellera continuó jalándole la falda y ella rato - después acabó posando sus ojos color miel en él - ¿estabas soñando despierta?

- Si, Kev, algo así... Ve por Arthur y Charlie, ya vamos a comer.

- Pero están en el jardín con tío Ron y además... – su naricita se arrugó un poco en un gesto que ella conocía – no quieren jugar.

- Dile a Ron cariño, vamos... tienes que ser un niño fuerte.

- Si, mami.

Madre...

Era duro serlo... totalmente sola.

**...Te escribo para decirte que estamos todos bien,**

**que te extrañamos, que el tiempo y la distancia**

**no podrán separarnos, y que seguiré aquí,**

**hasta el día en que puedas volver...**

El cuerpo masculino se desplomó en una litera sucia y arruinada; sus ojos grises observaron las paredes negras, que tenían el mismo deplorable estado.

Quizás era tan solo lo que merecía...

Sus ojos observaron entonces el papel amarillento y agradeció las modificaciones que alguien había hecho a la ley, agradeció los nuevos tiempos y que ahora las lechuzas pudieran llegar hasta él.

- todo es más difícil sin ella – murmuró para si mismo – y ahora más que nunca desearía tener lo que perdí por querer cambiar algo. Pero también fue lo correcto, yo los salvé...

Se puso de pie y de un brusco movimiento se golpeó la cabeza con la pared.

- y eso es lo que me mantiene vivo.

**...ayer los niños me volvieron a preguntar dónde estabas**

**y ya no les pude mentir**

**se que lo van a entender... como lo entiendo yo.**

**Y se que te van a esperar, como te espero yo...**

El futuro y la soledad se ceñían sobre ella de una forma cruel.

- Ginny – era Ron, su hermano mayor – te esperamos en el comedor. ¿estas bien?

- Claro. – sonrió. Mentira.

Cuando Arthur y Charlie, los gemelos, le preguntaron por él, ya no pudo mantener la mentira que había inventado cuando eran pequeños. Incluso su hijo menor, Kev, lo había entendido.

Un alivio le había calmado el dolor del corazón... pero había vuelto a aparecer al instante.

- papá hizo bien – había dicho Charlie con su voz suave, aunque temblorosa – él nos salvo... ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

- Si, - afirmó para ellos y para ella también.

- Mi papá es un héroe – agregó Arthur con sus grandes ojos grises brillando intensamente

- le vamos a esperar... él volverá.

Jamás olvidaría aquella conversación, jamás olvidaría su cuerpo cubriendo el suyo, protegiéndola. Y sus ojos ardiendo en rabia mientras amedrentaba a quien les había atacado y le quitaba la vida con un simple movimiento de varita.

Ante cualquier ley matar a alguien conllevaba una pena, una sanción que no escudriñaba verdaderas razones.

- te voy a esperar – murmuró para sí misma antes de reunirse con su familia.

_Pase lo que pase estoy a tu lado_

_Pase lo que pase iré de tu mano_

_Y será tan grande nuestro futuro_

_Que olvidaremos todo el pasado._

Draco Malfoy, altivo, arrogante, harapiento y hambriento observó el nombre en la fría pared y sus dedos rozaron las letras con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Algo que ya había definido.

- Tu nombre... sería más fácil pronunciarlo – miró entonces la fotografía, una de las pocas cosas que se había llevado. Algo a lo que se aferraba como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Sus ojos brillando en ese matiz marron tan bonito, la sonrisa que le había enamorado y embrujado, tan llena de fuerza y entereza.

Era capaz de sentir su aroma, sus suaves manos tomando las suyas y sus labios besándole.

- Ginny...

**...Hoy que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo**

**te recuerdo como la primera vez,**

**escribirte es una forma de volverte a tener**

**sobre todo hoy... que es mi cumpleaños**

**No quiero que te sientas mal...**

**Aquí dentro los días pasan lentamente**

**Pero sé que afuera la vida debe seguir**

**Ya están apagando las luces,**

**Cuida mucho a los niños...**

**Y trata de ser feliz...**

- tonto, tonto y necio Draco – sollozó ella escuchando el aleteo de la lechuza alejándose – piensas que seguiré sin ti pero no es así, porque volverás y podré regañarte por esto, podremos volver a tener nuestro futuro.

Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

- te amo tanto...

_Pase lo que pase siempre contigo_

_Pase lo que pase amantes y amigos_

_Porque estamos juntos con los recuerdos_

_Porque no se olvida lo más querido._

**Fin**

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Si, he vuelto, tratando de retomar todos los fics que tengo pendientes, además de que tengo muchos one-shot para subir, tengo tantos que puedo hacer una sopa con ellos jajaj.

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado este, me gusta la parejita que hacen Ginny y Draco, a pesar de que no sea lo que pase en la "realidad"

Espero recibir sus lindos mensajes y mil disculpas a todos los que esperan que actualice.

Los amo

Ruby P. Black

(La valentía reside en temer a las cosas y aún así hacerlas...)


End file.
